Ana Alexander
Ana Alexander (born 1 February 1979) is a Serbian-American actress, fashion model, producer, and comic book creator. She played Phobus in Pandora. Early Life Born in Belgrade, Serbia, Ana's Mom, Mila Stojanovic, was the Managing Director for several import/export companies and her father, Zoran Stojanovic, was a surveying engineer. Her Aunt, Saka Sabljic, was a famous Serbian actress. She has one sibling, a brother, Nebojsa Stojanovic. At the age of twelve, Ana was discovered as a fashion model while playing basketball for Partizan, the renowned Serbian basketball team. Soon after, she began her acting career by appearing in several Serbian commercials. A famous family friend, actor Rados Bajic, asked Ana to be in her first movie when she was thirteen. It was a successful Serbian comedy, where Ana got her first experience working on a film set. At the age of sixteen, Ana was one of the youngest students accepted into the University of Dramatic Arts in Belgrade for film and theater. Due to the war in Serbia, her family decided to relocate in search of a better life. They ended up in Cape Town, South Africa, where Ana finished her diploma in BA and Drama School, graduating from the University of Cape Town. She has traveled extensively throughout her life, living on three continents and in many different countries, including Serbia, South Africa, Germany, England, Italy, Austria, and currently lives in the U.S. Career Ana Alexander has worked as a model internationally, doing runways, commercials and print campaigns like Dove, BMW, Vo5, Mercedes, and Mentos. She has appeared in numerous fashion magazines, including Cosmopolitan, Elle, and Vogue. In 2002, Alexander moved to New York to continue her modeling career, and in 2003, she moved to Los Angeles to further pursue acting. Acting Ana Alexander's love for acting began in the theater, even though she works mostly in film and television. After graduating from theater school and having already had a successful modeling career as well as appearing in numerous commercials and movies, Alexander co-starred in an American co-production of a film shot in Cape Town called Second Skin, in which she acted alongside Peter Fonda and Natasha Henstridge. After a few more British-American films, Ana co-starred in One Tree Hill with actor Paul Johansson, who suggested that she move to the U.S. to further her career opportunities. Once in the U.S., Alexander realized that if she wanted to seriously pursue film and television, she would have to move from New York to L.A. Her first TV job was on Two and a Half Men where she played a love interest to Charlie Sheen. She then appeared on many other TV shows, including CSI: NY, CSI: Miami, The Young & The Restless, Las Vegas, The Exes, Bones, and Hawaii Five-0. She has also appeared in blockbusters as well as indie films like Land of the Lost and Deep in the Valley. She is a member of SAG-AFTRA. Producing Together with her brother, Alexander produced and starred in her first short film, Porcelain, a tale about a female superhero turned vigilante. She was also co-creator of the TV show The Ring, a story about a sixteen-year old girl who has the unconventional dream to be an Olympic boxing champion, and her family, all of whom have secret lives in a seemingly normal household. Ana is currently writing the screenplay The Exit, a biographical story based on her mother’s journey of survival from the war torn Yugoslavia and her unconventional and heroic choices that helped her survive in her new home of South Africa. Comic Book Creator Ana Alexander is presently working on multiple comic book series as creator and writer. One of which is based on the short film Porcelain, in which she produced and starred. Her image was also used as inspiration for the lead character in an exclusive project by the creator of The Red Star, Christian Gossett. His well-known graphic novel Rapidfire features Ana’s likeness as the main female heroine. Christian has been Ana's long-time friend and mentor in the world of comic books. Theater Ana Alexander has studied theatre, and continues to train and practice the craft of acting, as well as studying with renowned teachers such as Larry Moss, Lisa Robertson, Lauren Patrica Nadler. More recently she has studied the Alexander Technique with Jean-Louis Rodrigue and Kristof Konrad. She still likes to be a part in theater, her first love, and has recently co-starred in the play The Zombie Effect in Los Angeles. Other Interests Ana Alexander has a great love of fine art, which has led her to start designing a line of furniture. Ana helped invent the Nightlift, a bra that is worn at night. Charity Work Ana Alexander supports many charity organizations like St. Jude's Hospital, Peace Against Violence, and Amnesty International, to name just a few. She is currently helping bring a broader awareness to the public about the BOSANA Foundation, a charity organization which helps give aid to and educate orphans of all backgrounds and in attempt to prevent further repetitions of the war-torn history of the Balkans, Ana Alexander’s home. Appearances * Simple Twist of Fate Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Real people Category:Pandora's Box